Patch - 2015.10.16
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Wanted: ''Increases his fixed bounty from 50 Gold -> 100 Gold. *''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.03 seconds *''Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q: ''While within the Boiling Blood state of this ability, Ryuuko can cast Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q once. However, she can no longer cast Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W while within the Boiling Blood state of this ability. *''Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.03 seconds *''Shippu Q, 'Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q' and 'Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q:Cooldown increased from 12 seconds -> 15 seconds *Senjin W: 'The damage range increased from 300 range -> 350 range *Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.03 seconds *''Senketsu Senjin (2nd Upgrade) W: ''While within the Boiling Blood state of this ability, Ryuuko can cast Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W once. However, she can no longer cast Senjin Shippu (3rd Upgrade) Q while within the Boiling Blood state of this ability. *''Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W: ''Before casting animation reduced from 0.3 seconds -> 0.03 seconds *''Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W: ''Cooldown increased from 8/7/6/5/4 seconds -> 15 seconds *''Senketsu Mubyoshi E: ''The damage type adjusted from magic damage -> physical damage *''Senketsu Mubyoshi E: ''Scaling damage adjusted from 0.6 AP -> 0.6 AD *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''Cooldown reduced from 0.5/0.4/0.3/0.2 seconds -> 0.1 seconds *''Sen-i-Soshitsu R: ''The duration of Boiling Blood state of this ability increased from 0.5 seconds -> 1 second *Optimized the icon and the description of Ryuuko's skills. *''Satsui no Ha W: ''Mana cost reduced from 80/85/90/95/100 Mana -> 70 Mana *''Souja Sousen E: ''Mana cost reduced from 70/75/80/85/90 Mana -> 50 Mana *''Mandara no Jin R: ''Mana cost reduced from 150/180/210 Mana -> 100/125/150 Mana *''Mero Mero no Mi (Love-Love Fruit): ''Damage adjusted from 10 + AD true damage -> of target's maximum Health true damage *''Pistol Kiss Q: ''Each time Hancock petrifies a target, the petrify effect also deals the bonus true damage of Mero Mero no Mi once. *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''Ribbon speed reduced from 1800 -> 1200 *''Restraint of the Overlapping Weave W: ''The duration of the immobilize effect reduced from 1.5 seconds -> 1 second *''Spirit Dress of God's Authority, Number 4: ''Each hit from turrets can now reduce 1 shield. *''Defense Enhancement E: ''Mana cost increased from 60 Mana -> 90 Mana ---- Item Mall *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale for 118 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 2015.10.16. ---- Bug Fixed *Fixes sometimes Matoi Ryuuko ( ) couldn't use Shippu Senjin (3rd Upgrade) W while within Boiling Blood state of Senketsu Shippu (2nd Upgrade) Q. *Fixed an abnormal Evasion Rate that Uchiha Sasuke at level 1 gained from ( ) Mangekyou Sharingan. *Fixed Hatake Kakashi's ( ) Tsuiga Q didn't deal any damage after his death. *Fixed The damage from Fleet Commander's ( ) Electrical Ice Blade Q was delayed. *Fixed Futayo Honda's ( ) Sky Shaking Strike R displayed the incorrect visual effect. *Fixed the Orochimaru's ( ) basic attacks may lead to the abnormality in the animation of his model. *Fixed a bug where the potion status was incorrectly displayed in the shortcut bar. *Fixed a problem with the icon of Security Lock system appeared on the Minimap. *Fixed a problem about Socketing System where you combined your gems and the result displayed incorrectly. ---- Optimized Adjustment *The standby action will no longer interrupt the dance sequence. *Optimized the skill TIPS and desceription on Fleet Commander's ( ) Anchor Strike W are upgraded, adding the growth on the effectiveness of Movement Speed reduction (20%/30%/40%/50%/60%). *Replaced the Login BGM: Haiyore! Nyaruko san Opening 1 - Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos (by Ushiro Kara Hai Yori Tai G) *Improved Gilgamesh's ( ) model and visual effects. ---- ----